Start of Something More
by cookiekay
Summary: Takes place shortly after "Someday We'll Be Friends Again." Zoe and Wade start to become more than friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie nor do I make any profits from these stories. I do them for the pure fun of creating what the show writters can't seem to get right.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was hiding in the back office when I heard Zoe ask where I was. Within a few minutes Zoe was knocking on my door.<p>

"Come in." Zoe walk in, looking like the world was out to get her. Well the town of Bluebell anyways.

"Hey." Zoe said as she sat down.

"Hi, what brings you by?" I replied. Since our little chat a few weeks ago Zoe and I have been working on our friendship. We both admitted that we like eachother and would like to be more than friends but till we become friends that won't work. What Zoe didn't know was I was going to ask her about that rain check and take her up to Mobile to have a nice dinner.

Well that was before the town of Bluebell found out about Lavon and Lemon and was making her pick a side. It was you were friends with Lavon (who was dating Lemon) or you were friends with George (who has been one of Zoe's only friends since moving to Bluebell and also her high school crush) and let's not mention the fact she works with Brick. I don't envy Zoe at all in this situation.

"I needed to go somewhere where I could get something done and no one would bother me. I can't do it at home, nor the office. So I was wondering if I could do some paper work here?" Zoe asked.

"Sure. I'll show you to the spare office. Follow me." I said as I was getting out of my chair and heading out of the current office.

"There's not much in it. I've been using it as a file storage for a while now. But the desk all clean and chair are comfy and no one will know you are here. As there are no windows for anyone to look in and out of." I said as I walked her into the office. There were boxes of files lining the walls on one side, and file cabinets on the other. But in the middle of the room there was a wooden desk with plenty of room for anyone to spread out files and get work done.

"Thanks Wade. I really owe you." Zoe replied while she was sitting down. It was the first time I saw her pile of patient files she had to get done. If she was lucky she would be done by morning. The sad part of this it was only three in the afternoon, on a Friday. Looks like the plans to Mobile are yet again on hold.

But before I could stop myself I started to ask her... "Hey Zoe. I was wondering if you had time this weekend, would you like to go up to Mobile and have that rain check with me?"

"Um, sure! Tell you what. Let's do it Sunday. By then I will need to have a break from this town and these folders." Zoe replied and for the first time in a long time I saw her smile. Not just on her lips, but the smile was back in her eyes.

"Sunday works. How about we head up there around nine, have brunch as see where the day takes us? Be back sometime around six. That way we can get rested for the week ahead of us." I rambled on.

"I can't wait!" was all Zoe said.

It had been over four hours since I showed Zoe the file room. Not a sound was coming from back there. I ran into Shelly as she was leaving and she said that she brought Zoe something to eat over 2 hours ago and Zoe didn't even know Shelly entered the room. So wither or not she has ate is a different story.

So when I popped my head in on the way out saying I need to lock up, what I found surprised me. Zoe was dead asleep, hunched over the desk with two piles beside her, one was smaller than the other. From what I could tell she was almost finished and couldn't keep up anymore so she collapsed on the desk to get some shut eye. She did eat the dinner Shelly brought in so I was more than willing to let my next joke about room charge go.

"Hey Doc. It's time to go home. I am sure your bed is a lot more comfy than this desk." I said shaking Zoe in order to wake her up.

"Hmm, okay. Just let me pack up these folders and we'll go." Zoe said as she started to pack them up. I could tell that the thought of moving them again was not high on her list.

"Tell you what. This office has a lock on the door and I am the only one with the keys. So leave them here and you can come in tomorrow and finish them. And then I'll even give you a box to take them back to your office with. How does that sound?" I told her.

"That is your third best offer of the day." Zoe said grabbing her purse and leaving the office so I could lock it.

"Third? What was the first and second?" I asked.

"First was letting me use the file room, and the second was asking me out. But on second thought the first was asking me out for Sunday and the second was letting me use the file room." Zoe said as she put her arm around my waist while we walked out of the Rammer Jammer.

"Huh, well in that case, I should stop while I am ahead." I joked as I locked the Rammer Jammer's front doors. Then I put my arm across her shoulders when she put her arm back around my waist. And for the first time in my since I learnt how to drive, I wished my car was parked further away.

"Smart thinking. I wish your car was parked farther away. It's a nice night for a walk." Zoe said when we finally got to my car.

"Tell you what. When we get home, change your heels for some kind of walking shoe and we'll go for a walk around the plantation." I said when we were all buckled in and on our way to the plantation.

"Fourth best offer of the day. But First best offer of the night." Zoe said as she couldn't hide her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up the walk through the Platation<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what came over me as we walked through the Plantation. I just wanted to keep Zoe's arm around my waist and my arm draped over her shoulder. Without her sky high heels she was short but yet at the perfect height to be tucked right into my side.

"So how are you handling this Lavon/Lemon/George triangle?" I asked.

"I hate it. George was one of the few people who welcomed me when I first arrived. I know I made some huge mistakes when it came to his well being, but he over looked everything saying 'you'll get to know Bluebell and soon these mistakes will mean nothing'. I made a fool of myself at his 'Man of the Year' dinner covering for Lavon. And when his dad was sick, Lemon blew that out of proportion when I held his hand as an act of comfort. You did too." Zoe ranted looking at me during the last part of it.

"I know. I'm sorry for that." I said making the motion for her to continue.

"I don't know if hates me because of jealously or because I had a high school crush on George or I made George miss New York enough for her to think that he was going to leave her again. Wither she was scared of being all aloneagain and was blaming everything on me. Wither she acts all high and mighty all the time and I was the first one to see right through it and not be scared of her. Now it is the fact that I knew about her and Lavon and kept it a secret, covered for both of them and because of that she thinks that I am on their side. I don't want to have to choose. Then she wants to be friends because I am good friends with Lavon, and because I am getting close to you and that she'll hurt me if I hurt you. That is what bothers me the most about Lemon. She can't leave well enough alone. It is to the point she is getting Brick involved."

"Brick and I may not be each other's biggest fan but we do our jobs respectfully. We ask each other professional questions; tease each other when the office is dead. He answers any questions I have about my family history, but we have never dragged our personal lives into the daily routine that we had. Now that this triangle has happened all that has gone out the window. Then he found out that I knew before anyone else did. All that work getting his professional respect and acceptance has gone out the window. I'm sorry but one of the things we learn in Medical school is to put personal drama aside and work together. I feel sorry for Addie and the patients. Not only do they have to pick a side out of their doctor's office, but they are being forced to choose inside the doctor's office as well. I don't want them to pick a side; I want them to be able to go to who they want because they want to not because of the triangle. The way this quarter is going I will be lucky to make it to twenty percent."

"then there's Lavon. We've been close since I moved to town. He has been my rock, my go to person when I needed someone to talk to without the whole town knowing. He asked me to keep quiet about him and Lemon, and I did. When he came to me for advice i thought I gave him some good advice, but look where that got me. Here I am ranting on and on about this stupid triangle drama instead of enjoying this walk with you." Zoe ranted full of emotion. By the I could tell she was really upset.

We walked in silence for a while and every now and again I thought I could hear her crying. As we got closer to being half way back to our houses I could tell she was crying.

"Come here." I said as I pulled Zoe in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around me in a death grip and her sobs shook her entire body.

"It will be okay Zoe. Just let it out." I said rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

We stayed hugging each other for a long time. Long enough for her eyes to get puffy, her face to get all red even in the pale moon light you could tell she cried. Her voice was horse and my shirt was wet from tears.

"Can we go back to one of our places please?" Zoe mumbled.

"Sure we can go to mine. I have some beer and munchies." I said as we walked back. Zoe said nothing; all she did was look at the sky or my wet shirt.

"Sorry about the break down and the rant. You must be in a worse position than I am." Zoe said as we neared the pond between our places.

"I am. But I also told them that I graduated high school. Barely graduated high school. But I got an A in high school drama and my life has had enough high school drama for the next three life times. So I don't need any of theirs. So I am going to tell you what I told them. 'So if you want me to pick a side, then I guess you are going to get your drinks, food and bartender gossip at some other bar because you will not be welcomed in the Rammer Jammer again. So let me know so I can get your tabs and we'll sort them out now. And Lemon, I won't be nor will the Rammer Jammer be included in any Bluebell fundraisers and that goes for the Mayor of Bluebell as well. Lavon I will be dropping off my rent cheques at the first of the month and picking up all my games from your house. And when it comes to handy man repairs around the Plantation I will be paid for them from now on. George don't think for a second that Mobile is too far away to get legal advice on the Rammer Jammer and Crazy Earl. All it takes is a couple phone calls and not dealing with this drama will be worth the insane rates they charge. So the three of you make up your mind and let me know'." I explained while entering my place getting the beers, munchies and something more comfy for Zoe to watch a movie in.

All Zoe did was listen like I did with her . But i could tell she was making mental notes. At times she looked like she was going to ask a question, but then figured it out and continued listening.

We popped in a movie to help us relax after our rants. Neither of us were watching it, each lost in our own thoughts. It was about half way through when she asked "Do you miss Lavon and Lemon's friendship?"

"Yes. Though Lavon was terrible at most of the video games, I was always laughing at him during them. I miss the guy talk. He was always there for when I needed advice wither it was about you or any other kind and he never judged me when it came to Crazy Earl. He was one of the few people who never looked down on me for that nor did he expect me to become like my dad. Lemon and I go way back to preschool. It has been the three of us for as long as I can remember. I have lost some really good friends over something so stupid as picking sides."

"George is not the same either. I want to be there for him, but I am just not sure how. And I am not asking you for advice because you are in the same boat as me on this one." Was all I said.

"I'm sorry Wade." Zoe said. She knew I had nothing to say. So when she put her head on my shoulder I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in close for comfort.

We cuddled for the rest of the movie and when the credits started to roll I woke Zoe for the second time tonight. Grabbing her hand I lead her to my bed. When she started to show signs of disagreeing...

"Zoe come on. It has been a long night for the both of us. You're too tired to make it all the way back to your place and I promise no funny business." Was all I had to say and she was in my bed dead sleep before her head touched the pillow. I was staring at the ceiling thinking over everything that had happened over the past few weeks when Zoe rolled over in her sleep putting her head on my shoulder.. I automatically tucked her in closer and soon felt my eyes getting tired. I doubled checked that my alarm was set for a few hours and joined Zoe and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next Saturday. The day before Wade and Zoe's date.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

When my alarm went off it was way too early. I looked over at Zoe as a testament on how tired she is, she has yet to acknowledge that the alarm has gone off.

I quietly and regretfully got out of bed making sure that I didn't wake her up. I could tell she has lost sleep over this drama. So I started the coffee and made my way to the shower. When I woke up she wasn't in my bed where I last saw her, but out on the balcony overlooking the pond that separates our places drinking some of the fresh coffee.

"Morning. You didn't have to get up this early. You are more than welcome to crawl back into bed and stay there as long as you want. I said joining her on the balcony with my cup of coffee.

"I know. But after our chat last night I did some thinking, so I'm going to finish up the files I have to do and then I am going to have a chat with Lavon, Lemon, Brick, and George. Not in that order but before the day is over I will have talked to all of them." Zoe rambled.

"Okay then. I'll be leaving in a few minutes. So if you make it into town before the Rammer Jammer opens let me know and I'll let you in." I said.

"Yeah. I see you in an hour or so." Zoe said. Then she did something that I didn't see coming...she kissed me on the cheek when she left the balcony and entered the house. By the time I realized what had happened she was already back at her place.

I put my cup in the sink noticing that it was right next to hers. And for the first time I loved seeing more than one cup in the sink. There they were two coffee cups next to each other in a sink, to most people that meant nothing but to me that meant I had a girl to share coffee with.

One of life's great pleasures is finding someone who enjoys the comfortable silence as you. Where there is no effort and your routines mix together without trying. This was all I thought about on the drive to work. That and how Zoe is putting the entire first move out there first. Tomorrow I am going to be the one that starts the kiss.

***  
>Zoe made her way into the Rammer Jammer. Through the entire walk all she thought was what she would say to Lavon, Lemon, Brick and George. She was dreading talking to all of them.<p>

Once she arrived at the Rammer Jammer it was open. She made her way her way to the bar, spotted Wade waved at him and made her way into the back. The patrons of the Rammer Jammer have come to call the Rammer Jammer 'Drama Free Zone' a large part of that is to Wade's credit so therefore it was busier than normal at nine am.

It took me a few minutes to meet Zoe in the back. "Hey! Sorry about the wait." I said as I unlocked the door.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Zoe said as she got to work on the files and pulled out an empty box for her.

"As promised an empty box for you to carry all those files back to your office." I said placing the box on a far corner of the desk.

"Thank you." was all she said with a smile.

It was about three hours later when Zoe walked out of the Employee Only area with her box of files in hand.

"You going to talk to them?" I asked when she stopped at the bar to say bye.

"Yeah. After I files these. I'll start with Brick and then go from there. Not sure what I will be saying but it has to be done. And I'm sure this will be the talk of the town." Zoe said with dreaded huff.

"Well call me if you need me. Good luck. And I am pretty sure the town already knows you have reached your limit. If anything they will talk about how long it too you not what you said." I said as she waved good bye and left the building.

***  
>Brick was Zoe's first person t talk to. Addie had the day off so she spent her time organizing her files the way she likes them done while waiting for Brick to lock up for the day.<p>

When Brick was done for the day she caught him closing the door to the public. "Brick can we talk?" Zoe asked.

"Sure." Was all Brick said as he motioned for them to sit in the lobby waiting area.

"Brick I'm tired of this. I know we are not the best if buds, at best we are coworkers. But I earned you personal and professional respect and what happened between your daughter, her fiancée and the Mayor happened before I came to town." Zoe started.

"I know. But you knew." Brick butted in trying to take over the conversation.

"Yes, I knew. But it wasn't my secret to tell!" yelled Zoe. "But that's not your concern. Your concern should be focused on is that your daughter may not be perfect. She cheated on her fiancée causing heartache for herself, George and the whole town of Bluebell. And because of that heartache the whole town is being forced to choose sides. I'm sorry but they shouldn't have to do that here! So we wither come to an agreement or we find a solution about or situation because we both learned how to act like mature professionals in Medical school, and at the moment only one of us is practicing it." Zoe completed with a fierce tone that Brick had never heard from her before.

"Well, um, since you put it that way. Give me an hour to think. I promise not to call Lemon because as you put it, it is between us." Brick said as he continued to sit in the lobby.

"Fine. I'll be in my office." Zoe said getting up and walking into her office showing great restraint on not slamming her door closed.

It was close to forty five minutes later when Brick walked into Zoe's office and sat down in one her chairs.

"I'm sorry Zoe. I've thought about what has been said and what has happened. And I have come to the conclusion that I have been acting like a four your old having a bad temper tantrum. So how about we declare a truce and start over with a fresh start. From now on I'll treat you with the respect you deserve and won't ask the patience to choose sides on drama that is not part of our medical practice. You pull more than enough of your weight around here and if you don't make your quota this month I'll call George personally and tell him what happened and fix it myself." Brick said in a professional tone while extending his hand for him to shake at the end of the conversation.

"Thanks Brick. That's all I wanted and I'll tell George to be expecting a call from you ." Zoe said as she returned his handshake feeling better about the Brick situation.

"I take it is George next on the list?" Brick said as they walked out of the office locking it behind them

"Yes. This maybe the hardest one yet. I feel bad for him you know. But yet at the same time it's neither my problem nor my fault." Zoe said as they started to part ways. "Brick if you don't mind. But could you be on call this weekend? I'll take next weekend instead?" asked Zoe

"You go it Zoe." Brick said as he got into his truck.

"Thanks." Zoe said as she made her way to the lawyer's office.

As Zoe walked into the lawyer's office she saw Didi.

"Hi Didi. I owe you an apology." Zoe said as she got to her desk.

"Yes you do. But I also know that is wasn't your secret to tell. I should have seen the signs. He told me there was someone that he couldn't get over. Good thing we broke up before all this happened. George is in his office. Just go right on in. I think it is best if he doesn't see you coming." Didi said.

"Thank you Didi, and for what it is worth I am sorry." Zoe said giving Didi a hug before heading into George's office.

George was hunched over paper work when Zoe walked in.

* * *

><p>"Hi George." Zoe said as she sat down across from him.<p>

"Hi Zoe. I was wondering when you'd stop by." George said.

"I want to start out by saying, though I knew the secret it wasn't mine to share. I know everyone thinks that because I am from New York that gives me the right to share all the latest gossip. But I am not that kind of person." Zoe said continuing with "for what it's worth I am sorry."

"Thank you. I understand where you are coming from, but it still hurts never less. But I also get that this isn't an 'I'm sorry' visit." George said.

"You're right." Zoe said gathering a huge breathe of courage. "You've been one of my closest friends and ally since I came to Bluebell, and Thank you for that." George just nodded his head in acceptance.  
>"But, I can't go choosing sides. I am just not wired that way and I can't do this he said, she said drama anymore. So please don't ask me to. So if you are going to be part of this drama let me know, so that I can treat you as my lawyer and my lawyer only." Zoe finished on the verge of tears.<p>

George was quite aware of what this fiasco has been doing to Zoe, that and the heads up from Wade sure helped. He also never wanted anyone to be in this situation that should only be on a soap opera.

"I never wanted this to happen. But since it did here's what we are going to do. I'll continue being your lawyer. Friends in small towns are to get, and good friends are even harder to get let alone keep. So you can take some Kleenex and pull yourself together, or do I need to call Wade to get over here?" George said getting Zoe some Kleenex while she gave him a look.

"Wade called earlier today and gave me a heads up that you were going to be seeing me some time today. And like I told him, we are friends and we are only human. There are going to be times I am going to need to vent about this and since you two are my only allies in this town it will have to be you. But if at any point it becomes too much all you have to do is tell me and let me know so I can go and vent to Didi. How does that sound?" George finished.

"That's more than fare." Zoe muttered. "Oh and Brick will be calling about this quarter's quota." Zoe said as she got up to leave.

"Thanks for the heads up. Guess we need to have that conversation as well hey?" George said and Zoe nodded while leaving his office.

"Bye Didi. If you ever want to go and have a coffee or something let me know," Zoe said.

"Okay Zoe. I may take you up on that offer! Have a good day now." Didi said as Zoe exited the building.

She was on her way home when she called me. could tell that she was more than done having the same conversation over and over again.

"Hello. How are you holding up?" I asked.

"I am doing okay for the most part. All I want is for this day to be over or someone to do all the talking to Lavon and Lemon for me. But that is not going to happen so my big girl underwear is still on. Thank you for calling George and giving him a heads up. I broke down in his office." She said.

"I know. George called me after you left. He said 'you got yourself on hell of a woman Wade. And heaven couldn't help you if you piss her off or break her heart. And the worst part is I'll never be able to prove anything because I'll be scared to death of her.'" I said hoping to make her laugh.

"That is pretty sound advice." she said while laughing. "Well I am just getting to the front door now. I'll call you when I am done." she said as she hung up before I could say anything.

***  
>"Hi Zoe. What brings you by?" Lemon said as she answered in her cheery voice.<p>

"I need to talk to you and Lavon." was all she said as she entered the house.

"We'll meet you in the kitchen. I'll go and get Lavon." Lemon said as we parted ways.

"Why Hello there Dr. Zoe Hart what can we do for you today?" Lavon said as he and Lemon entered the kitchen holding hands.

Lemon was busy getting waters for everyone while they all sat down around the island. They could all tell that this was not a personal visit to see wither the newest relationship of Bluebell was going, or the latest gossip that didn't include them.

"I hate the fact that you put me in this position Lavon. And Lemon you don't get away with this either. When will the both of you grow up and realize that you both ruined and hurt a lot of people? You're not. You're both stuck in a daze the you finally get to be together." Zoe said all too calmly.

"Don't even try to apologize. I want nothing more to do with the two of you! You both lost that privilege when you asked the town to choose. This isn't high school on some soap drama this is real life! The sooner you both realize that the better everyone will be. So I am done with any and all interaction. From now on all my rent cheques will be delivered in your mail box along with any repairs that are needed. And in the streets of Bluebell it will be a nod to the Mayor as respect and a forced smile to the lady on his arm."

"When you are done with this stupid drama let the town of Bluebell know. because we are all sick to death of it." And with that Zoe left the kitchen and headed out to Wades place where there was wine chilled.

"Well I have never..." Lemon started.

"Lemon stop. She's right. Hell we should have seen this coming." Lavon said as he watched another friend walk out of his life. Supporters can be won back but the friends he has lost may not come back to easily. And as much as he loved Lemon he was starting to think that she was not worth all this drama and as soon as she started to figure out that, the better the town of Bluebell will be.

***  
>"When do you get off work?" was all I got. Not even a chance to say hi.<p>

"I am just pulling into the drive way now. I will be there in a few minutes. You at my place or yours?" I answered.

"Yours. It had chilled wine. I am out on the balcony." Was the reply and then she hung up.

There was only half of the bottle of wine left when I sat down beside her.

"Here. I'm guessing that you have yet to eat today." I said placing a Rammer Jammer meal down in front of her and taking away her bottle of wine.

"Thanks." Zoe said with a smile and didn't even notice that her wine bottle was gone and a water replaced it.

"How did it go?" I asked. I knew how it went with George but with the others I was curious.

"Well, Brick and I came to an understanding. Going to take some work, but the doctor's office is now a drama free zone. And well the other two...I didn't give them a chance to say anything. I just said my piece and left. Found the wine and here we are. You are feeding me and taking my wine away from me." Zoe said.

"Things will work out. I think Lavon knew this was coming. And Lemon will realize that not everything is okay when she tries to get her way. As for the wine...we have a big day tomorrow and I can't have you hung over." I replied.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with us enjoying each other's company. When the sun started to set Zoe headed home and I went to bed.

Both of us had smiles on our faces. We couldn't wait for tomorrow. I had nothing planned, but I think that was the beauty of it. No plans and a beautiful girl to spend the day with.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to say. That I have been in Zoe's shoes when it came to having a friend cheating on her husband. This was how I handled it. Needless to say I haven't talked to the three of them in a long time. Not by choice though...<strong>

**Next up will be the date in Mobile.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was one of those mornings where you were up before your alarm laying in bed thinking about what you had planned for today. I was laying in bed staring at the ceiling wondering how I was going to entertain Zoe for the entire day. There were always the standby movies in the afternoon or a brunch at one of the local dinners, but I wanted to do something different. So when my alarm finally went off I was heading to the shower and starting the coffee while I puttered around my house thinking of taking Zoe a for a walk through the park or just playing out the day.

When it was five to nine I got in my car and drove over to her place. When I got out of the car I saw her sitting on her porch waiting for me.

"Morning. You ready for a fun filled day?" I asked her as we both got into my car and headed down the driveway.

"Yes I am. And I can tell by your face that you don't have a thing planned and for the record. That is okay by me. We'll have fun." Zoe said looking at me as I drove along the highway. Just that little bit of reassurance made me forget all about not having anything planned and winging it.

We drove in silence the rest of the way to Mobile. Both of us lost in our own thoughts. On the way there I saw signs advertising a local carnival.

So when I saw the entrance to the carnival I pulled in and parked the car. Zoe hasn't said a word since she was okay with winging it today. But since she saw the same signs I did, she has yet to lose the smile on her face. We made our way through the small crowd, as we did I grabbed her hand. If it was possible her smile got bigger and she gave my hand a squeeze.

The first thing we did was head to the concession stand for something to eat. I was worried that she wouldn't want to have anything to eat, but then I remembered she is from New York, the city of street food vendors. When it became our turn in line she ordered so fast the poor cashier in the window couldn't keep up with Zoe. I smiled and repeated the order for her, paid and lead Zoe to the food waiting area.

"Sometimes I forget that I talk fast. But I think I have slow down some. I mean when I talk to Gigi on the phone she has a hard time understanding me. All she says is that I have picked up the southern drawl and to lose it when we talk on the phone." Zoe said while we were waiting for our food.

I smiled and replied "you have, until something reminds you of New York and you talk a mile a minute. Case in point ordering food from a food cart."

All Zoe did was smile in return.

We wandered through the fair grounds and I lost Zoe when there was a petting zoo. I sat on one of the benches like most of the parents and watched her make her way through the animals. It was when she came to the bunnies for sale I had to intervene.

"Zoe, you can't have a bunny." I said. All Zoe did was look at me and reply "I know" while putting a black and white bunny down.

I made a mental note that if she stayed in Bluebell I would by her a bunny. But that thought was too far into the future to count. But I couldn't help but think that she was going to leave me behind.

She looked back at me when she realized I was farther behind her than she thought. While she waited for me to catch up, I saw that there was a Farris wheel ride. This was where I was going to kiss her first. Was my only thought for the next few minutes till we were on the ride.

"Want to go on the Farris wheel?" I asked when I caught up to her. "I'd thought that you never ask." Zoe said as she let me lead the way in to the crowd.

Once we were on the ride, my nerves got the best of me. This was Zoe. Sure we've kissed before, but I wanted this to mean something. I wanted to prove that she wasn't just another girl to me. She was the girl.

It was once that thought came into my mind I grabbed her face and kissed her. When the ride was over it was time to stop the teenage make out session. But from the look on her face she was more embarrassed than surprised. So I lead her to a 'hunted house' where there might be more privacy.

"Let's keep it PG okay Wade." Was all Zoe said as we entered the building.

It was a couple hours later to when we saw the Bluebell town limits. We got kicked out of the Hunted House about twenty minutes of us making out like high school kids. It was then we got something to drink and continued to wander. It was when I saw Zoe yawn for the fiftieth time, we headed home.

But from the smile on her face I could tell that she was okay with heading home and going to bed alone. So when I pulled up to her place, she kissed me good night and waited on her porch for me to drive back to my place and head inside. With one more final wave good night I had only one thought in my head ' I know that there will be more days like today that will lead to something magical at night.'


	5. Chapter 5

**This came into my head as I heard "Maybe" by One More Girl. I don't own Maybe by One More Girl expect for it is on my iTunes.**

**Needless to say it had to be written. So believe your eyes Start of Something More has updated!**

**Standard disclaimers...don't own Hart of Dixie (If I did this season finale wouldn't of happened). All the spelling and grammar mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy.**

**## **

It had been a while since we went to Mobile and had that magical kiss. But I still get these feelings that Zoe will leave me for George. They have been spending a lot of time together. She always tells me that there is nothing to worry about. "For once my head and heart agree on something, Wade. I stayed in Bluebell for a reason and you are a BIG part of that reason. George needs a friend, and since we are the only two in Bluebell that still talk to him...leaves no room for jealously. So if you have a problem with it I suggest you talk it over in your head before you come to dinner tonight and say something you will regret later." Was the last thing she said to me before we both left for work. It was the first time since we started dating that she didn't kiss me. I think it was the missing kiss this morning that had me all worked up over nothing.

After I finished work I headed over to her office. Once I was there I could see Addie looking like she was going to kill someone.

"Thank goodness you are here. I was just about ready to go and kill her. She has been singing the same song over and over again all day. And we both know she can't sing to save her life." Addie said as she started to chuckle at the end. She left me with a singing Zoe.

"Oh my, staring into me  
>On my doorstep, he leans in<br>I can barely breathe  
>I'm in trouble, oh no<br>'Cause I'm falling too fast, too far  
>Lost in his arms"<p>

"Zoe, you ready?" I said after I walked into her office. I always seemed to learn something new about her everyday and today's lesson was that she liked country music, and that I had no clue what song she was singing.

Zoe stopped singing long enough to smile, pack her bag and head towards the door. Once there she looked at me and gave me a kiss that had it not been in the Doctor's office clothes would have came off.

"Hi. I realized that I never gave you a kiss this morning when you dropped me off. How was your day?" she said as she was wiping her lip stuff off my lips. She still made me speechless. I guess she figured that out when she replied "That good, huh? Come on I have to lock the office and we have to have dinner with George. You know I really wish he would find some more friends. I am getting really tired of having to have to deal with George and his problems every night of the week." She said as we made our way out of the office and into my car.

"I know. By the way, the next time you kiss me like that, be prepared to have your clothes taken off right there. And that kiss doesn't make up for missing this morning's kiss." I said as I started the car and drove off towards the Planation. We had to change and get ready for our dinner with George. Part of me was really glad that she was getting tired of Golden Boy always around.

She was singing again...I really wanted to know what song she was singing.

"Look at me, wanna leap without looking  
>My heart says yes when my head says I shouldn't<br>I don't care, here I go  
>Tell me does that make me crazy<br>Maybe

He's got a wild streak  
>It makes me think that I might too<br>Got me doing things I thought I'd never do  
>Living reckless 'cause his kiss<br>Has had me on a high right from the first taste  
>It might be too late"<p>

##

George has been staying later and later every week. I can tell that Zoe is getting frustrated. We both looked at each other over dinner and had the same look in our eyes. He needs to get out of here becaue I want to spend a night alone with you. That and George was telling her to stop singing. I get from the impression that she was singing just to piss Golden Boy off so he would leave.

The course of the song was starting to get to me. It was like Zoe was sending me a message.

"Look at me, wanna leap without looking  
>My heart says yes when my head says I shouldn't<br>I don't care, here I go  
>Tell me does that make me crazy<br>Maybe"

It was after this course that George finally left. Zoe and I still had to clean up and we both had to get some paper work done. But I was so distracted with this song that I couldn't think about anything else. Was there a hidden meaning and if there was what was it?

##

We were heading to bed and as Zoe was changing she was still singing. But I could tell that the song was finishing so I really listened and actually wrote some lyrics down so that tomorrow I could Google/YouTube they and see what she was singing. I drew the line at losing sleep over this song.

"Look at me, wanna leap without looking  
>My heart says yes when my head says I shouldn't<br>I don't care, here I go  
>Tell me does that make me crazy<p>

Look at me, wanna leap without looking  
>My heart says yes when my head says I shouldn't<br>I don't care, here I go  
>Tell me does that make me crazy<br>Maybe  
>Yeah, maybe<br>Does it make me crazy?"

"Figure it out yet?" Zoe asked as we climbed into bed. She could tell I had been listening to her all evening and since she had an early morning and I worked late tomorrow, I shook my head and she replied "Don't stress about it. You'll get it by dinner tomorrow. Night."

With that she gave me a kiss on the lips and was out. I smiled at her and followed her into dreamland.

##

The next morning when I woke up I went to her computer and opened it up. She was gone for the day. I was determined to find out this song. But when I opened her computer there was a note.

"_Did the leg work for you. See you at dinner! X Zoe"_. I started the music video and listened to the song. After about the third time listening to it, I completely understood what Zoe saw in this song. I had nothing to worry about when it came to her and me, she was waiting for me to step up and realize that she picked me and unless I screw it up she wasn't going anywhere.

When she came in after work, I lead her into my office. I gave her a kiss that started to lead to something. But I pulled back just as she reached for my shirt.

"Wow. Had I knew what you get out of that song I would have sung it a long time ago. But I am glad you figured it out." She said out of breath and smiling.

"Good. Now what do we do about George?" I said matching her smile and shutting the door. We needed time to move to the next level and that wasn't going to happen with Golden Boy around.

"Well. I think that we should forget about him tonight. Turn off our cells and head out of town for the weekend. We both have it off and I think that a little get away will bring some ideas around." Zoe said with a smile.

"Sounds like you have been thinking about this for a while. Tell you what. Go home and pack our bags and I will pick you up after I am done work and we'll head out tonight." I suggested.

"I knew there was a reason I picked you. I will head back after dinner. Should we open the door or let everyone place their bids on how long we'll be in here?" she said with a evil smile.

"How about you sneek out the window and I will do paper work and tell you how long it is till Shelly comes barging in on us." I told her.

"Okay. See you tonight. Try and get a picture of Shelly's reaction. You suck at describing faces." Zoe said as she gave me a kiss and climbed out the window. I handed her bags and watched her walk off into the sunset.

How in the hell did I get a girl like her?


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry about the long wait in between updates. It took me forever to get an idea and I always hated this excuse but now that I have found a way to wrap up this story there should be another chapter maybe two to finish this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was going on two hours when Shelly came barging into my office. I had heard her shuffling around outside of my door for over twenty minutes and as promised I took a picture to show Zoe. Shelly's face was pure disappointment and a mixture of disgust.<p>

"How long has Zoe not been here? I was wondering why it was so quiet. Anyways you are needed at the bar, it has picked up since you decided to get paper work done instead of pouring drinks. And to think I put ten dollars on you and Zoe doing it in the office." Shelly said as she made her way back to the front of the building.

"Zoe left through the window. Tom won." Shelly said as we both entered the bar area. All I did was chuckle and start pouring beer. As it Turned out Shelly was right; the bar was busy tonight and I am sure that it had something to do with the wager that went on while I was in the back.

It took a few hours for the bar to slow down and for me to finally send the picture of Shelly. The phone call of her laughter was proof enough that we needed to get away for the weekend.

HOD

Once I was finally home with some printed out tickets in my pocket I woke Zoe up as we had to be at the airport in just over two hours. All I had to was shower and load the bags that she already packed into the car and make our way to Mobile for our flight.

"Zoe, wake up our flight leaves in two hours and we have to drive to Mobile." I said as I entered the bathroom. Once out I was fully expecting her to still be in bed but she was ready to go and waiting on the couch reading another book.

"So where are we going? She asked as we headed down the driveway.

"Walt Disney World." I replied.

"Funny. Now really where are we going?" Zoe asked again.

"Babe we are going to Orlando FL. The Sunshine State. Home of Mickey and Minnie and Cinderella's Castle and all the bad fashion tourist can bring." I said.

The look on Zoe's face was indescribable. Yet she looked ready for the adventure.

The flight to Orlando was long and filled with screaming children. But thankfully it was a short one and we were close to the front so we got off quickly and no children were harmed. There is nothing worse than a flight of screaming kids and cranky adults who want off the plane. And for once Zoe packed light so we had our baggage with us so there was no need to follow the hard of passengers to get our bags.

Once off the plane we headed to one of the thousands of buses to hotels. While walking Zoe grabbed my hand and leaned her body up against mine. This was a first. In fact it was the first PDA that either one of us had ever issued towards each other. So in return I gave her hand a little light squeeze and continued walking to our bus. Once on the bus Zoe was out like a light and had her head on my shoulder. How this girl could sleep with all the noise on the bus I had no clue but I was insanely jealous of her right now as I wish could join her in dream land.

After checking us in we decided to have a power nap before heading to the parks. Well that nap turned into a very long nap and we ended up sleeping through breakfast, lunch and having a late dinner at the hotel before making our way to Downtown Disney.

After a couple of hours wandering around we headed back and decided to go to whatever bus came first. From there we would make the most of the two days we had left and have some fun. We also agreed that we would take no phone calls unless it was an urgent message left on our voice mail.

After a weekend away Zoe and Wade returned to Bluebell in the middle of the night replaying on what happened when they left four days ago. When they returned to Wade's doorstep there was Lavon waiting for them.

"Have a nice time away? Good" when they nodded. "I am glad you left a note for me and I understand why you had to go away but if I have to see George one more time on my property I will be calling the Sheriff because he has been wandering and wandering drunk looking for the two of you because 'they are my only friends. They wouldn't leave me in this town all alone. They are the only ones who still talk to me!' He is passed out over there, but this is the one and only time I will be putting up with this okay? Now where is my present?" Lavon told them holding out his hand for his gift.

"We are sorry Lavon. We just needed time away because truth be told we needed a break and this was the only way. Here you go." Wade said as Zoe gave Lavon a pair of Mickey ears and a shirt that says 'my friends went to Disney World without me and all I got was this shirt'.

"I love the shirt. Have a good night y'all." Lavon said as he made his way back to his place.

"I say we leave George there till tomorrow and talk to him later. I may have had a mini vacation but I would rather have some more alone time with you." Zoe said in a way that made Wade weak in his knees.

"Okay. But..." Wade started but was cut off with Zoe kissing him and leading them to his bed.

"You know someday you are going to have to let me make the first move. I am starting to think that my moves are not getting me anywhere." Wade said after their romp in the sheets.

"They aren't. That is why I have been making all the moves. Man up Wade, maybe watch a chick flick you might just learn something." Zoe said as she settled on resting her head on his shoulder falling asleep.

"Maybe I will." Wade said as he joined Zoe in sleep.


End file.
